Danger Rangers
The''' Danger Rangers were a one off team consisting of many of the members that would go on to fill the secondary crore team members of Galaxy Squad. Members Team History The teams powers were created by Schwoz (Ray and Henry's tech) and Ava Frasier (the GSA Rangers tech) based off of Henry and Ray's bubble gum. They helped out until the Gemini Robo was ready, at which point Eustus, Ageolis, and Charlie. When Magnator went giant, the Danger Rangers fell back to the GSAHQ and eventually got it ransacked and cost Rosa her life. Excluding Ray, they joined the GSA Rangers as part of the Galaxy Squadron where they would have to fight Phoebe and Nora, under the mentorship of Captain Marisol. Eustus eventually came out of Cryiogenic Suspension to assist them in their fight to unite the Thunderman family on the side of good once more. In the end, Dark Mayhem would steal the Thunderman's powers, but went into hiding and eventually became a servant of Count Mysterio. The Galaxy Squad met the Super Squadron to reclaim their powers from Dark Mayhem, as well as track down Balfour. When the boys went to help with post-hurricane efforts, the girls helped defend New Orleans from the Crew of the ''Katrina's Revenge ''and Sage, who Lord Drayvon brought back from the dead. A short time later, the Danger Rangers (now Henry as Red and Phoebe Blue) would team up with Angelica, Buttercup, and Prudence's team, the Knight Squad to track down the Yak Brothers Balfour had mentioned. Knights and Danger Thunder Arsenal * Danger Gum Sidearms: '''Visors: Each of the Ranger's helmets are equipped with a removable, secondary visor which transforms into their individual weapons. Danger Red * Danger Whip: Ray's visor weapon; a whip used for striking and grappling attacks. It can perform the Red Spark, a high voltage current transmitted from his suit through the Whip. ** Spear Mode: The Whip can turn into a spear. Danger Blue * Danger Bow: '''Henry's visor weapon consisting of a bow and arrow. The arrows can be equipped with rocket propelled explosive heads, known as the '''Arrow Missiles. Danger Yellow * Thunder Staff: Max's visor weapon, a pole that could be equipped with one of three hand shaped attachments in the style of Rock-Paper-Scissors: ** Rock Attachment ** Paper attachment ** Scissors attachment Danger Pink * JAKQ Deck: (from Tycho) * '''Mirror: '''Nora's visor weapon. It never appeared in show, but was used in the sentai. Danger Green * '''Thunder Boomerang: '''Billy's visor weapon. A sharp boomerang that can do both Melee and Range attacks. Notes * They use the suits of the first Sentai Team, the Goranger's * First US exclusive morphing device since Jungle Furry ** as every other team used the sentai morpher (RPM, Megaforce, Super Megaforce, Dino Charge), an upgraded version of the original (Samurai), or a morpher from a different Sentai (GSA Rangers). The Ninja Steel Rangers used a side arm of the Ninningers instead of the sword to morph. This mold was used for the gold ranger, despite the burger morpher making a cameo in a few episodes. * First time a ranger passes on their weapon to someone else * They are the first team of rangers whose morphing device was never used as part of the toyline * they are the 3rd pre-zyuranger team adapted as the GSA are Denziman and the ASD are Sun Vulcan * Since their sentai counterparts existed prior to Zyuranger, Ranger keys exist for this team See Also * Gorengers-Sentai Counterpart See Comparison Page Category:Ranger Teams Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:One-off Ranger Team Category:PR Teams Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion